


Memories

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates Halloween for one simple reason, his parents was murdered that day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #6 - Photo: Boys in a Tree

_Thirty years_ , Harry thought to himself as he lifted the bottle up to his mouth and drank until he couldn't breathe anymore.

_Thirty years since Voldemort tried to kill him, thirty fucking years since he lost his parents, and was placed with his only living family, who hated him._

It was not the first time he sat on that branch and thought about his past while drinking, and he doubted it would be the last.

 _If I could only go back in time and kill him before he gets a chance to lay a single finger on my family, before he destroyed everything._ Even if Dumbledore told him it was impossible, Harry still hoped that one day someone would discover a way for him to go back, and change the future.

“Harry,” Neville called from the ground beside the tree. Harry chose to ignore him, which only made Neville determined to climb up after him. Soon Neville was sitting next to Harry, looking at the sea. “I can see why you love it up here,” Neville said.

“What do you want?” Harry asked grumpily.

"I wanted to see how you were," Neville replied.

Harry knew he should be happy that his husband cared enough to make sure he was fine, but he hated pity. "I'm perfectly fine," Harry lied.

"Harry, I know Halloween is difficult for you, but that is not a valid reason to drink until you fall down from this branch. Last year I almost had a heart attack when I saw you passed out on the ground."

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do, you have no idea what I feel; you didn't lose your parents." Harry was drunk, but he still knew when he had said something stupid. Ignoring the bottle next to him, Harry reached for Neville and pulled him into a hug before he had a chance to leave. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Harry apologised.

Neville placed his own hands around Harry and replied. "I know you didn't, but that doesn't give you a free pass to act like an arse every year around Halloween. Come on, we need to get the kids ready for the party."

No matter how dark things got, Neville always managed to keep him on track, something Harry was grateful for.


End file.
